


I Make The Good Girls Go BaAaAaAad

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Full Moon, Maiming, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Rainbows, Sheep, There's A Limerick Version Of This So Read That Too, Weirdness, Weresheep Turning, non-consensual biting, pete wentz - Freeform, weresheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at one of Pete Wentz's extravagant parties, Mikey Waygoes outside to get away from all the people.  He runs into Gabe Saporta.  Was it fate that brought them together on that night, or was it just the fact that they were both antisocial and too young to drink?</p><p>No matter the cause, they were brought together, and Gabe couldn't have been happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make The Good Girls Go BaAaAaAad

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of 0:11-0:13 in Good Girls Go Bad, because I've always thought it sounded like some sort of electronic sheep bleating.

Mikey Way and Gabe Saporta were sitting on Pete Wentz’ porch. Pete was throwing a party, but Mikey had gone outside for some peace and quiet. After a while, Gabe had come to join him. They had sat in an awkward silence for a while, but after a few minutes, Gabe broke it.

“So, I hear you had sex with Pete once.”

“What’s it to you, Gabe?”

“Nothing, I just… I mean, I’ve had sex with him, too.”

“What?”

“He never told you? Oh, yeah. We had sex multiple times. You’re not jealous, are you?”

Mikey huffed. “Of course not, Gabe. I’m over him.”

"Nah, you'll never get over him."

"Gabe, shut up."

“You’re such a girl, Mikey."

"No, I'm not! I'm a man! A gentleman! I hold the door for people, and I say please and thank you, and I-"

Gabe smirked. "Well, I still think you're acting like a girl, but I guess you must be a good girl, Mikey. You know what that means I have to do, right?"

Mikey froze and looked at Gabe, a horrified expression on his face.

"I make the good girls go bad, Mikey Way.”

Suddenly, there was a great wind, and the clouds blew south, exposing the full moon. 

“*potato*,” Gabe muttered. He looked at Mikey with a solemn face. 

“Mikey, I should tell you something,” he said. “I’m a weresheep.” 

Suddenly, Gabe was engulfed in a cloud of rainbow smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gabe had been replaced by a sheep. 

“I make the good girls go BAAAAd. Are you a good little girl, Mikey? Or have you gone BAAAd?” 

“Gabe, what the *potato*?”

“I make the good girls go BAAAAd!” Gabe shouted as he bit a chunk of flesh off of Mikey’s arm. 

Mikey screamed as a cloud of rainbow smoke engulfed him, just like it had engulfed Gabe. When the smoke cleared, Mikey was also a sheep. 

“Gabe, what have you done? Now, I’m a weresheep too! This is awful!”

Gabe smirked and pinned Mikey to the ground. 

“Does your sperm taste as good as your flesh, Mikey?” Gabe grabbed Mikey’s tiny sheep penis and shoved it in his mouth. He began sucking on it. 

"Cum for me, Mikey! Cum for me!"

“I’m not gonna cum for you, Gabe! Give up!”

"Never!"

Mikey tried to hold it in. He wasn't going to cum. He wouldn’t give Gabe the satisfaction of making him cum.

But it was too much. Mikey threw his head back and cummed all over Gabe’s face, giving a loud bleat. "BAAAaAaAAAAAaaaaAAA!"

Gabe gave Mikey a satisfied smirk.

"What did I tell you, Mikey Way?"

He leaned over to Mikey's ear.

“I make the good girls go BAAAAAAAAd!”


End file.
